Valentina Shipton and CopyManEXE, an unlikely team!
by Thousand-Eyed Zacktas
Summary: My first attempt at writing a MegaMan NT Warrior story, please do not be harsh! This story is still a work in progress...Also I do not own some of the characters whos ownership is that of the right owners.


Awhile after his defeat at the hands of MegaMan. CopyMan's digital information was scattered throughout the net, he managed to pull himself together and chilled out for awhile in the Undernet. His information was chopped, whipped, mixed and pureed! He felt like a four speed blender but he refused to return to the Net and wreak havoc until he was bigger and badder...Then something hit him like a brick, for some strange reason..his urge to do bad is gone?! After thinking on it for a bit he then eventually came to the conclusion that maybe he follow in the footsteps of other reformed evil Netnavis before him, i.e. NumberMan, and do good instead of bad. "It would be nice to start anew..." He pondered, thinking back on the terrible things he's done on the Net and loving the sound of the idea of starting a new but he quickly came to the realization that he first needed to find a NetOp but he knew just where to find one. Not wasting one more moment sooner, he hurried along down one of the many long, winding server links to find his redemption at some NetNavi Store not being too picky about which one he chose.

(Moments later outside cyberspace in the back of a NetNavi Store decorated for the holidays, more like the mega shopping season it has become, like the rest of the mall it was located in)

The co-cashier by the name of Corey or so his name tag said, a skinny man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing his store's trademark orange vest that read the store's title on the back which happened to be "Rick's NetNavi Shop" over a dark blue undershirt, blue jeans, and white with red tennis shoes was sitting on a stool and humming along with the holiday song on the radio next to the table beside him in the storage room as he was checking over a box of Personal Terminals, PETs for short, on the table before him under the light of the fluorescent lights dangling above for any cracks or bumps. His ears perked up when he heard one of the P.E.T beeping from deep inside the box. He reached into the mound and managed to fish out a P.E.T with a blue-green mix of turquoise background and a wrench design on it that read "Downloading Netnavi," in big red letters that flashed across the screen. He shrugged and decided that maybe he should activate it to see what netnavi it had gotten. He pressed some button on the side and activated it. He put the P.E.T down and began to check the other P. for a while. Just as he finished, the P.E.T beeped again. "Download complete," flashed across the screen. He pressed a button and a a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky blond hair, which was kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead with slanted, slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar and his left ear is adorned with an earring which, in itself, is attached to by a prominent metal pendant that is crystalline in shape who was dressed like a desert outlaw straight out of a old western movie and riding a Boomer(look up wiki/Boomer_(Battle_Network_series) as a mount which was trying its hardest to buck him off(He also somehow taught himself how to use "Virus Summon", look up MagicManEXE for reference) appeared on the screen waving nervously as he did so.

"Howdy partner! It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm CopyManEXE," CopyMan greeted, in the best cowboy accent he could muster after downloading so many westerns for reference and accidentally a episode of Fairy Tail, thus why the appearance of Sting Eucliffe cosplaying, all the while hoping nobody would see through his disguise. "When do I get put on sale if I may ask so kindly?"

"Hold on there cowboy!" Corey explained, now beginning to fiddle with the P.E.T he was holding. "I have to check you for bugs and such before you even get put in the hands of a NetOp."


End file.
